


【遊戲王｜海暗】The only kind of reality（唯一一種的真實）

by sunksilence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunksilence/pseuds/sunksilence





	【遊戲王｜海暗】The only kind of reality（唯一一種的真實）

「法老，您有什麼不滿意的地方嗎？」

 

「賽特，我覺得我的塑像不夠威嚴。」

 

那是一座還未完成的胸像，以石灰岩為核心，再覆上灰泥，雖然現在的進度離完成還有很長一段時間，不過還是可以窺見塑像所要製作的對象是如何稚氣未脫，小巧的鼻子，尚未褪去的嬰兒肥，眼睛預留的比例相較成年人來說顯的大了點，當然，亞圖姆現在也才剛滿13歲。

 

「您是法老，如果您不滿意自可以命令匠人作調整。」

 

賽特對藝術的鑑賞力或許不夠出類拔萃，但他也真心覺得這作品每處細節無不維妙維像，多多麥斯從先王時期就是宮廷御用的工匠。如果亞圖姆想找到能替代他手藝的人恐怕一時之間也沒有更適合的人選了。

 

看著亞圖姆彷彿要把塑像瞪出一個洞來，賽特試著把吐槽的衝動嚥回喉嚨。

「您或許應該表現的更沉穩，法老的雕像是展示給世人的神的容貌啊。」

 

「...像賽特一樣常皺眉頭就是沉穩的表現嗎？」

 

「......」

 

「算了我說笑的。今天先到這裡吧，轉達給多多麥斯，雕像就這樣繼續製作下去。」亞圖姆交代了身旁的僕人幾句，離開了這間房間。「過個幾年我可要叫匠人再製做一個。」

 

「您如果有意，也不用隔那麼久的。」

賽特從僕人那裡接過馬匹的韁繩，親自協助王上馬：「下次整體可以用黃金來製作，鑲嵌最好的寶石和玻璃珠。」

 

「真是好提議啊賽特，不過我也想讓我的子民看看更有現世神模樣的塑像。」騎在高大的馬背上君主更顯得年幼，果然平常在大殿上特意擺出來的成熟並不適合現在的亞圖姆。

「過不了幾年我一定會有不輸給父王的魁梧和威嚴。當然，我還會長的比賽特高！」

 

「......臣拭目以待。」

 

 

✖✖✖

 

 

意識懸浮在半空，破碎而片段，宛如看不見全貌的拼圖。身軀像是被包裹在滿是羊水的子宮般安全卻也缺乏自由。

 

不知流逝了多少時光，他的意識越來越能被整合，也發覺到周遭的溫度與濕度改變了，在還沒完全適應這些變化前（因為他的雙目依然不可視物），他感覺自己的肌膚正被一雙手輕輕撫摸，這些觸碰有三分憐惜三分審視以及一分的遲疑...

或許是被搔到敏感處，他忍不住輕笑出聲並試圖掙扎。

 

撫摸的手停了下來，對方捧起他的臉頰將額頭抵在自己額上。

 

「...遊戲...」

 

聽著熟悉的聲音，他的大腦閃過了了無數個詞彙，最後一個詞從眾多辭海中脫穎而出──

 

──名為「懷念」。

 

 

✖✖✖

 

 

緬懷一個人的心情如同藏在棉絮裡的鋼針，平時不特別去碰觸的時候感覺不出特別，如果稍微用力捏緊，鋼針就會穿透手掌疼痛直達心坎。

 

盯著懷裡宛如沈睡的AI，海馬嘆了一個細不可聞的嘆息，將AI重新擺放回那張紅色絨椅中。

 

現在的AI還只有外型，意識什麼的還猶如白紙，或許只有最基礎的感知外界的能力，簡單來說就像當初亞圖姆帶著賽特神官去看的那個塑像一樣，是個半成品。

 

海馬戴著裝置的手擦過AI的額髮，說起來自己也從未碰觸過另一個遊戲，人的深層意識是如此難解而未知，眼前正沈睡的人不過是電腦使用二進位法0和1的訊號所計算出來的。

 

明明只是個「仿造品」，連記憶都沒有的「空殼」。

 

他卻還是禁不住撫摸對方，感受從掌心傳來均勻的呼吸和略低的體溫──就算這只是超級電腦讀取了他潛意識中的形象，至少這個「存在」讓他懷念又珍視。

 

明天開始就可以進入記憶連結的部分了，AI與人類不同的是它們的學習速度是人類的十倍以上，最後做出來的，到底會與那個人多相似？

 

 

✖✖✖

 

 

亞圖姆承認自己有點衝動，但是成神之後他能看見無數的過去與感應到千萬個有可能發生的未來。他能感知到在不久的將來，夥伴居住的童實野市將會發生浩劫，而且起因將是遺留在現世的千年神器所造成。

 

於是他不顧瑪哈特的勸阻，將自己的意識下降了不知多少個次元的高度才回到現世。

 

 

「我今天可以看見這個AI的成果吧？」

 

「是的海馬大人，所有的測試我們都檢查過了，這個AI基本上沒有問題。我建議可以立刻投入決鬥測試了。」

 

「決鬥測試再緩緩，由我自己來做最後的檢驗。」

 

聽著海馬的聲音，在機器裡假寐的亞圖姆忍住嘆氣的衝動，他於前天回到現世時意外的讓意識附著在這個AI上，雖說在不打擾夥伴的情況下在現世有個依歸的容器比較方便，但或許真的該離開了。

 

「你聽的到我的聲音嗎？」

 

他緩緩睜開眼睛，自從AI的視覺系統能運作後，看到了自己好對手的臉某種程度上真是百感交集，一方面覺得懷念，一方面又非常想對他擅自挖神器的事投去一個白眼，慶幸的是貌似現在神器挖掘的事情還不順利。

 

你問他怎麼知道的？

多虧了電腦為了建構AI的意識連結到他身上的數據資料，他被灌注了一部分海馬對「另一個遊戲」相關的部分記憶，海馬事後知曉了或許會大發雷霆，畢竟對這個人而言光是手牌被看到就是極大的屈辱，更何況記憶還被自己這個對手看見。

 

「第一個問題，你的主力怪獸是什麼？」

 

「黑魔導。」

聽著AI用著與他相仿的聲線回答，他思索著如果自己回答「瑪哈特」不知道海馬會露出怎樣的表情...

 

「第二個問題......」

 

在經歷過無數個問題後，他正想著到底結束了沒有時卻見海馬放下了紀錄用的儀器。

亞圖姆現在是坐在一張紅色的椅子上，而海馬坐在隔著一層玻璃的實驗室外頭，現在男人直接打開了實驗室的門走了進來。

 

他要做什麼？

亞圖姆看著他的對手步步逼近，最後直接站在他面前，俯身兩手撐在扶手上，將他包圍在紅色絨椅與他的胸膛之間。

 

兩人的臉貼的太近了，雙方的呼吸幾乎輕拂在對方臉上。

 

「最後一個問題...你的『名字』？」

 

看著自己倒映在一片蒼穹的身影，亞圖姆突然有點懵了，他當然知道AI應該回答什麼，回答「武藤遊戲」──那個和夥伴一起共用的名字──他在現世與海馬產生交集的身份。

 

當時他匆匆忙忙的就離開了現世，連朋友們千辛萬苦替他找回的名字都沒有機會告訴海馬。

 

相較於他的遲疑，經過電腦精確計算的AI早已用著平穩的語調回答：「武藤遊戲。」

 

海馬不會注意到內部的他是否動搖。

 

聽完AI回答的海馬表情還是很冷峻，只是已沒有再用剛才那樣的姿態壓迫他，而是轉身離開了研究室。

 

 

✖✖✖

 

 

「賽特殿下，先王的身軀已經損毀，這樣木乃伊的製作...」

 

「我都已經交代幾遍了？！先王的墳墓裡不需要木乃伊和過多的陪藏品，通通都給滾我下去！」

 

亞圖姆死亡的第二十天，雖然現在還在守喪期間，但是眾人已經把作為亞圖姆堂兄的他順理成章的視為下任法老。

 

他這些日子以來每天都有處理不完的政務，一天睡不了多少時間就要再度投入到龐大的重建裡，父親像是把自己得不到的一個玩具硬從亞圖姆身上搶走後強硬的塞在兒子懷裡，也不管這個玩具是否已經被弄的慘不忍睹。

 

「賽特殿下，這座雕像──」

 

「你的耳朵是聾了嗎？我吩咐過不要再來──」他的疲累已經瀕臨爆炸邊緣，抄起桌上的金杯往來人身上砸去，結果下一秒他就後悔了，只見僕人搬來的雕像上出現了傷痕──

 

【我也想讓我的子民看看更有現世神模樣的塑像。】

 

那是亞圖姆唯一留下的胸像，當初好不容易完成時，工匠多多麥斯在年少的法老面前戰戰兢兢的捧上了這尊完成品。

 

雕像塑造的栩栩如生，13歲的亞圖姆宛如活在他面前一般，上好的塗料精心妝點著少年君主絕世的容顏，黃金與五彩玻璃製成的首飾和精心琢磨的紅寶石鑲嵌在眼瞳中，無不招示著少年王的風華絕代。

 

但是因為他剛剛的失手，胸像的左眼上出現了裂痕。

 

神話中醜惡的Setekh神企圖與鷹神Horus爭奪王位，還挖出了Horus的左眼，結局是Horus的左眼被Hathor女神醫治還重回王座，但是現實中──

 

 

剛剛因賽特的暴怒而跪趴在地的僕人依然瑟瑟發抖，深怕這個下任法老會降罪於自己。

正當他想著自己會遭受什麼刑法時，一陣碎裂聲驚的他差點暈厥，賽特竟然拿起一旁的杖將這座雕像砸的粉碎。

 

「如果你是來問這座雕像要不要放進陵墓中，那問題已經解決了。」

賽特的神情木然而空洞：「他不需要任何東西，那個自私的君主只要有醜惡的陷阱陪伴就足矣。」

 

 

✖✖✖

 

 

亞圖姆可以在這神的御座上看見諸多未來，只是未來的無限可能性多如星辰，也無法精準的確切知曉發生的時間。

 

直到看著眼前的男人風塵僕僕的來到跟前，亞圖姆才鬆了一口氣，命運真是令人匪夷所思，這個世界上有諸多的錯過和遺憾，但是他卻從沒懷疑過海馬會追過來的可能性...

 

高溫的烈日讓那個男人的輪廓鍍上了一層金，像是踏著灼燒的太陽而來。

 

自己設想了很多話語來回應這個場合，但最一開始，他們竟然只是讓時光流逝在彼此的注目間，最後，他按著扶手從王座上走了下來...

 

【請引領我到──】

 

比起最後在AI的實驗室裡對海馬的記憶，眼前的男人消瘦了不少，看起來的確是經過了一趟艱辛的旅程，但是一雙眼睛卻亮的出奇，蒼藍色的眼睛像是那沒有盡頭的尼羅河，一如他的執念，奔騰了數十個世紀的思念同樣沒有止盡。

 

雙唇輕啟，話還沒到嘴邊就被眼前的人抱了個滿懷。他一雙手懸在半空中，舉高不是放下也不是，最後只能妥協一般圈住男人的脖頸。有光的味道...宛如擁抱了一團火焰...

 

「海馬...」

他嘆息著...終於來了嗎..？

流逝了千年的時間不能使你遺忘，

數個次元的距離也無法讓你放棄。

凡人超越了生死脫離了肉體囚籠，

卻只為獲得至高神明的一個擁抱？

 

男人的呼吸濁重了起來，身體的高溫燙的嚇人。

「...不需要什麼黃金製成的胸像...」

 

害怕失去一切的恐懼──

 

「也不要什麼以假亂真的AI......」

 

丟失整個世界的絕望──

 

眼前的男人像是踏遍千山萬水後終於找到一件失而復得的寶物般將他勒的死緊。

「...亞圖姆，你是真的吧...」

──擁抱著的安逸令人質疑卻又滿足。

「...你不是我自己用記憶虛構出來的...」

 

「你啊...這不是一目了然嗎？」

亞圖姆捧住對方的臉，他緋紅的眸子比那座胸像上鑲嵌的紅寶石還要生氣勃勃，臉上的神情也比AI那經過精密計算的舉動要來的有溫度。

 

「你明明一直很清楚...」這才是我的名字啊...

 

賽特...作為君主我由衷的感謝你的忠誠...

海馬...你終於在這世界的盡頭找到我了...

 

餘下的話語隱沒在交疊的嘴唇之間，統御著這個世界的神明，為飄泊許久的乾渴旅人，送上最上等的甘露。

 

【──那非常遙遠的靈魂徘徊之地。】

 

 

The End 2017/08/06

Happy Birthday to 輕風靜雨


End file.
